Raised by Nations
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: England and Norway are feed up with people saying their magic and "friends" are fake and decide to summon a great demon to show them all. Instead two 7 year old girls appeared. Now it's up to the nations to take care of these two children until they find a way to get them back home. Or will they get to attached? rated T for cussing and France...dear dear France -.- romance later on
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ AmyXRoseXMoon here. I really wanted to do this story for a long time, and finnaly I have! The first chapter is a little suckish though, because I didn't really plane that part out -.- so please at least try to get to the second. Constructive criticism welcomed (just be nice) And reviews especially wanted! Thanks so much Enjoy~**

**AmyXRoseXMoon**

A soft tapping echoed down the long hall. Bouncing off the cream colored walls and vibrating through the polished wooden flooring. If you happened to be there, hearing the sound, and looking for it, you'd find such an odd yet normal sight. A girl with soft black hair swung her foot back and forth hitting the walls. Not caring if the spotless paint was stained by her old dirty bat man sneakers. Her half rimmed glasses slid to the very tip of her nose, as those vivid blue eyes stared at the ground. The opening of a door startled her. Standing up straight she stood in suspense. What did they say? Did they want her? Did they want me?

Another girl of the age of 7 came out. Her long bright red hair, tide in pigtails, swung back in forth. I looked at her hopefully, but frowned when I saw her face. A bright red mark was visibly seen. Throwing a hand up, to silence my rampage before it could start, she continued to walk. Looking back I could see an angry couple come out shouting at the foster care owner. The woman looked like some kind of model with her platinum blond hair, pink eye shadow, and yellow sun dress. Her husband looked very rich as well as old.

"so that's why" I sighed, not staying to hear the rest. Another gold digger as the adults would say. Jazzmin could see that in a second and the reason she denied to be adopted. The Foster care lady saw me walk away. I heard her shouts for me to come back but I continued on anyways.

"You could have gone." Jazz said. Her eyes stared straight ahead, never glancing towards me. I followed her steps steadily, like a mirror. But who was the mirror, and who was the person?

"It's alright" I smiled "If you didn't like her I knew I wouldn't either." She chuckled. Something Jazz always did, chuckle, never giggle, just chuckle.

"whatever." The 7 year old continued to our bedroom, me trailing behind. As we did so, though, we were faced with our 5 other roommates. As usual Maria was at the head, the leader of the pack.

"Get denied again?" she questioned with a smirk on her face. Jazzmin just continued forward.

"I denied her, not the other way around. Also you still haven't found a family yet either." I stood in the door way watching as she flopped on the bed. The other girls stared at me. Shuffling my feet I made my way to my own. The girls giggled and laughed as they made their way out for their turn. It was like this. Adults came up wanting to adopt. They give the gender, and specifics of the kid they want. Then the list of us goes in one at a time till they see who they want. Want, want, want…..Not love.

"You ok?" I asked "she didn't hit you to hard right?" the girl just shook her head.

"ya I'm fine. I just confronted her is all. She then said I was nothing like a sweet 7 year old, and I told fibs. I just answered back saying she wasn't that sweet either…"

I let out a heavy sigh. "Jazz you can't do that. It's disrespectful an-" she raised her hand again to cut me off.

"I know… this isn't the first time." She laughed slightly rolling on her other side. Her face now hidden she finished "I probably will never get adopted. Ha! Who cares at least you will."I chucked a pillow at the young girls head.

"Shut it! We made a promise right? That we will never leave each other….That we would become real sisters." I shouted then fell to a whisper. Shuffling my feet I looked away. Outside a snowstorm was raging. Howling its angry voice, and sending shivers down your spine. I only smiled at it, because to me the snow was my friend. And its voice a mothers gentle tone. Looking back at Jazz I noticed she had sat up. A few tears had escaped, but non else.

"I remember Haly" she whispered "I will never forget." I smiled at my friend. Getting up I embraced her in a large hug then pulled away to look her in the face.

"let's get ready for bed, it's getting late." Jazz nodded her head. We both hoped up and made our way to the small bathroom.

**In Another Realm/World**

A bushy eyebrow man sat at a large oval table surrounded by many other people. Or bloody wankers/gits as he would say.

"HEY BRITTIN DUDE!" shouted an overly hyper voice. England glared at the American.

"What do you want America." Germany had given everyone a 10 minuet break. Probably because none of us were cooperating, and giving him a headache. The American smiled wildly.

"Well, since you're always talking about magic I was wondering if you could show me some?" An eyebrow twitched.

"No"

"Oh come on"

"I said NO"

"Pppppllleeeassssss!"

"BLOODY HELL LIKE I WOULD. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" America stood there in thought. Then an idea struck him.

"HEY Norway. Can you show me some magic" the said nation was standing with his brother Iceland and Denmark.

"Magic?" he questioned "why?" America ran up to him, a huge smile still on his face. This was not going to end well…

"Well England wouldn't show me so I was wondering if you would. Especially since both of you are crazy enough to know this kind of stuff." Norway seemed a little irritated but kept calm. Someone asking him to perform magic was like asking a little kid if he wanted the largest ice-cream known to man.

"I would-"

"Hey Nor! You're not seriously thinking that you can do it." Now this guy on the other hand pissed Norway the hell off.

"And why can't I?" Norway questioned. Denmark just laughed while Iceland looked like he was getting sick.

"Because! It's not real, just like those imaginary friends both you and England have!"

"What was that you wanker?" England had now walked over a scowled slapped on his face. "I will send you to the depths of hell if you insult me like that again." America and Iceland knew this was turning bad, even with how dense America was. Though, Demark was another idiot who just didn't know what kind of trouble he was getting himself into.

"PORVE IT THEN" he laughed. All the other nations surrounded the arguing trio. Well except for a few like America, France, Canada, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden. They were the smart ones, who knew the others for a long time.

"FINE THEN WE WILL!" both England and Norway shouted. Grabbing a piece of chalk, England drew a large pentagram on the ground with a few other things added by Norway. The nations watched in awe as they began to chant.

"Santomedaretaringosantojacklatoyajanetmickaldumbl edoratheexplore" the pentagram began to glow, and they repeated the chant once more. "We summon you!"

**Back to our reality**

My eyes flickered open. A harsh light blinded me, and I groaned in response. "Haly, turn the flashlight off." I complained.

"Jazz….. It's not a flashlight….Or me." Jumping up I stared at her then the ground. A large pentagram glowed on the floor making the annoying light. What the…. I glanced around the room seeing that nobody but me and Haly were in it, the others must still be up. I stuck my foot out cautiously to touch the marking. "Are you insane?" snapped Haly as quietly as she could 'what if it's a curse thingy like in the books"

I sighed "well wither we check it out or sleep with it the rest of the night, and what if it doesn't disappear? The foster care won't be too happy about it, and everyone will tell the parents that we practice some crazy magic thing." Haly shuffled uncomfortably.

"Alright let's do it." We both stuck our bare feet out, prepared for the worse. "On the county of three"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Both landing on the marking at the same time, I began to feel a warm sensation through my body. It was comforting, and made me slightly sleepy. As in closed my eyes, I was startled awake by Haly's scream. We both were sinking into the floor. I screamed as well, but we just sunk faster and the light engulfed our entire bodies. The door flew open as one of the workers ran in.

But no one was there.

The room was completely empty.

And the two girls had disappeared.

**The otherworld/Realm**

'Why does my head hurt so much?' Where are we? What happened? I tried to open my eyes but they just wouldn't budge. Was Jazz having trouble as well? Wait! Was she even here with me?!

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THEY HELL DID THE TWO OF YOU DO!?" Shouted a female's voice. It was kind of odd though. Like it had a different rhythm to it, or tone.

"we-well we u-uh Umm so-sort of you k-know" another voice stammered.

CLANG! It was then followed by a thump and a stream of loud gibberish. "It's not my fault! America wanted to see magic and then Denmark started to insult us!"

"And we weren't trying to summon two children, just a demon."

ClANG. Another fell, but this time the gibberish was replaced with cuss words, and sayings I didn't get. "WELL YOU DID!" a keskeskeskeskeksekskeskeskeks~ was heard after the woman was done shouting. Another CLANG.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"SHUT IT PRUSSIA OR YOU'LL GET HIT AGAIN! Poor things probably were just all tucked in bed and then thrown into some unknown place." Her gentle hand grazed my face. I tried to open my eyes but they were just so heavy. She continued with this, cooing soft words to me and Jazz (Well I hoped she was here). 'I have to open my eyes!' I commanded. Prying open the heavy lids, my blue orbs were meet with another pair of green. The woman smiled happily at me.

"You're not hurt anywhere right sweetheart?" any sain person would have jumped up and ran for their lives, but her voice was soothing. Motherly and gentle, like she truly meant what she said. "

"ya" I managed to choke "who are you? Where am I? Is my friend here?" I slowly got up, the drug like feel finally leaving me.

"Don't worry she's ok. America has her" she pointed towards a blond hair man with vivid blue eyes hidden by half rimmed glasses and a bomber jacket. Cradled in his arms was Jazz, fast asleep. Thank goodness she's ok. "my name is Hungary, or Elizabeta if you'd like. What's yours sweetie?"

"Haly, and that's my friend Jazzmin, but she likes Jazz…" I whispered. Hungary smiled and turned to the other two who I was guessing she hit earlier.

"Now how bought you morons explain to Haly what you've done." Both men jumped at the sound of her voice. One had messy blond hair and acid green eyes, the other silver blond hair with a cross in it and violet blue eyes.

"Let me introduce myself first. My names England or Arthur love, and this Is Norway, or Lukas." I nodded my head nervously.

"s-so why am I here?"

"ummm…Well we sort of….Accidently summoned you here on accident"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Can't you send us back?" Norway bit his lip.

"We can't actually. We don't really understand how you got here in the first place."

"S-so I can't go home. We're stuck here?" Tears filled my eyes. We we're transported to some random place with random people. Fear filled me as the hot liquid finally overflowed. Elizabeta shot them a glare before hugging me.

"It's alright Haley, it's alright I promise no one is going to hurt you. We'll do anything in our power to get you home"

"*sniff* y-you pr-promis" I sniffed. Elizabeta pulled me closer. "Of course."

A slight grumbling could be heard from where America sat. I looked up and saw jazz's eyes flicker open. She's awake.

Narrator Pov

England let a sad sigh out as he watch Elizabeta try to comfort the smaller child. 'Poor thing' both Norway and him thought. They both felt absolutely terrible about this, even though it was America's and Denmark's fault as well. 'Speaking of which.' England glanced to the side. 'He's been awfully quiet, which scares me. Thank goodness Denmark and the others left the room for the time being.'

America held the child ever so gently. He couldn't help but feel sort of happy while holding her. She was so small and sweet, he was drawn to her…..NOT IN A CREEPY WAY! Shaking his head back and forth he continued to stare at her. Her eyes squeezed shut, and then a slight grumbling sound was heard. Deep green eyes like Iggy's stared at me, glazed over from confusion and tiredness.

Suddenly they grew wide and she shot out of my lap. Landing on the floor she stumbled and fell on her butt. England, Norway, and America all went to help her, but it only scared her more.

Then for some odd reason a frying pan was thrown at all of their faces, and Hungary could only laugh.

Jazz pov

The three odd men surrounded me. 'Like hell they were going to touch me!' from the corner of my eye I saw a lone frying pan. Snatching it quickly I swung the metal hitting each of their faces. The only thing I heard was silence my vision black from closing my eyes. Laughter filled the silence making me slit one open. The three sat on the ground holding their cheeks mouths gaped opened.

"Jazz" a familiar voice sighed. My eyes lit up as I saw Haley. She was standing with the lady who filled the room with laughter. I went to say something but the look on her face made me shut up. Looking at the frying pan, to her, and then to the three shocked men I laughed nervously.

"ummm I guess I wasn't supposed to do that right?" I scratched the back of my head. A habit I've always had when I've done something wrong or embarrassing. "wait? WHERE ARE WE!" my high voice squeaked.

10 minutes of explanation later

And switch to Narrator Pov

"So we can't go home" whispered jazz. The other nations gave the two sympathetic looks.

"I'm sorry Loves. We really didn't mean it." England kneeled down in front of the two girls. They both looked him in the eye. 'so cute' he couldn't help but think 'reminds me of when America was little.' "I promis we'll get you home.

"OF COURSE WE WILL!" laughed America "I'm the HERO and the HERO always saves damsels in distress! Hahaha!" Jazz smiled. She like this guy, he was hyper and full of energy like herself.

"So…What are we going to do now?" Haley asked.

Suddenly the doors flew open with a mighty bang. "THE AWSOM ME IS BACK! Is Hungary finally done smacking everyone over the head with her unawsom frying pan?" Elizabeta's eyebrow twitched glaring at the other nation.

"Finally done crying like the baby you are Prussia?"

Prussia glared back "so NOT AWSOME" as the two began arguing Haley turned to Jazzmin.

"Their weird"

"Just a little" said Jazz. To emphasis her point she lifted her hand up and moved her thumb and pointing closer together so that there was a small space left. Haley giggled and turned back, this time seeing a group of 4 people come in. One had curly blond hair with stubble lining his chin, and another blond with his hair slicked back and sea blue eyes. The other two was a burnet with an odd curl sticking off his head and auburn eyes, and the other had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Have our two chéri's awaken yet?" France asked, but stopped as he saw the two girls. "ohnhonhonhonhonhon~ they have. Bonjour. I am France or Francis if you'd like." He took both the girls hands and kissed them.

England glared at him. "Their children you bloody frog! Stop being such a pervert!"

France was about to retaliate when Germany came in between the two. "We don't need an argument at a time like this. Now have you found out how to return the two girls home?"

"Sorry, but at the time being there is no solution" sighed England "we'll have to take care of them for now."

"Ve~ that's not so bad" said Italy. "Salve! My names Italy, but you can call me Felinacio to bellas. These are my friends Getrmany/Ludwig, and Japan/kiku" Haley giggled and Jazz smiled at the man.

"My names Jazzmin, but call me Jazz, and this is my friend Haley."

"Hi" said a shy Haley.

"aww~ you're so cute~" he wrapped us in a big hug "do we really need to find a way to get them back home Germany? Can't we just take care of them ourselves?" Germany pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No Italy we can't keep them forever." Germany felt a tug on his jacket. It was the one called Haley, her bright blue eyes stared at him with curiosity. "Ja, can I help you."

"um. Well I'm just curious, why do you all keep calling each other by the names of countries? And were exactly are we going to stay?" of course! We should have discussed that before.

"Well that's because we are the personifications of our countries." I only received a blank look. "We are the human versions of the countries of the world. Meaning we represent and are the countries."

"And as for who will take care of you-" Japan was cut off.

"I will" all the nations in the room said. "NO I WILL" jazz watched as they all glared at each other. 'uh oh. This doesn't look good.' Haley gave her the same look.

"HEY NOR!" shouted another loud voice. 'How many loud people are there?' sighed Haley never the one to like loud noises, or people in this matter. A spiky haired blond walked in with the biggest grin known to man. As his eyes landed on me he ran in. "So the little monsters are awake already hu?"

Lukas slapped the Dan behind the head. "shut it" was his short response.

"What's going on? Did the girls wake up yet?" On cue a large amount of people walked in. "Hi a. My names Finland though ya can call me Tino if ya want to." The smaller blond said. "This is Denmark/ Mathias, Sweden/Berwald, Iceland/Emil and mr. puffin."

"Ja…"

"HEY!

"Hello, and this is Mr. puffin by the way" Emil pointed to a bird on his head. The bird cawed its own hello.

"He's so cute" Jazz squealed her true self surfacing. "Can we pet him?" Emil smiled and brought Mr. Puffin down. The two girls petted its soft feathers, causing the bird to close its eyes in pleasure. China, sitting on the sidelines, just couldn't take it anymore.

"AYHIII! Their so cute aru~" cried China. He squished the two in a tight embrace.

"They are da." Smiled Russia, and this time it seemed genuine and not creepy as hell.

"My names China or Yao, Pleasure to meet you aru."

"And I'm Russia or Ivan sunflowers." Both Haley and jazz found them surrounded by the group.

"Holla chicas! My names Spain/Antonio and this is my friend Lovino or south Italy" A tan man said pointing towards a grumpy looking one.

"Salve" he smiled "These idiotas didn't trouble you too much right?" we both shook our heads no. a soft sigh was heard before ruffling our hair. "Good, if they do just ask me for help alright."

"Or big brother Antionio~"

"Shut up you tomato loving-" he cut himself short, remembering the children in the room.

"They're so cute….Just like my cats…." Said a tired looking man. He reached out and ruffled Hayley's hair. "…..Their hair….It's even as soft as a cat's….."

"GREECE! Their children not those dame cats of yours" Snapped a man in a white mask.

"….Turkey…..go-" the two girls ears were quickly covered by Japan and Gupta.

"Hercules, don't use that language around them! And Sadik, same goes for you as well" Japan gave the two a stern look. Sadik quickly swallowed the fowl words about to escape his lips.

"So have you all decided what we're going to do?" It was Iceland.

"Yes, we are going to watch them for the time being until England-san and Norway-san can figure out how to get them home. Though, who is going to watch them is the problem." Sighed japan solemnly. Finlands eyes lit up immediately.

"We'll take care of them. It would be great to have someone near Sealand's age around." It wasn't a shock that Tino loved kids. For crying out loud he was Santa! Sweden gave a grunt in agreement. The smallest of smiles appearing.

"No way! A hero has to take care of the damsel in distress! And I'm the only one up for the job" America then let out a liud laugh.

"If anyone is going to watch them it's going to be me you git. You'd just feed them sugar, fast-food, and soda all day long!" Snapped England.

France flipped his hair dramatically "I have to agree with Angleterre, though the person who will watch them is moi."

"NO WAY!" the entire room shouted. France ran into his little emo corner like Tamiki would have. "you don't have to be so rash…."

"…..I'll watch them…"

"NO WAY YOU CAT LOVEING FREAK" shouted Turkey.

"Ve~ I think they should stay with us Germany." Italy smiled. He gave a nod of approval.

"it would be the best decision don't you think Japan'

"Hai"

"Bù, I will take care of them" said China. A dark aurora appeared behind him, making the small Chinese man scream and hid behind kiku.

"I think I should take care of them da?"

The room was in a riot, making Jazz and Haley really scared. Haley's small arms wrapped around Jazz as tears fell. Hungary took notice of this and ran over.

"sh, shhh it's alright" she whispered while cradling them. Glaring at the arguing bunch, an idea struck her. She pulled a stick out of thin air (Anything can happen in Hetalia) and began to break it in various sizes. The hard part was getting everyone's attention. She whistled, screamed, and banged things, but nothing worked. Finally her last resort…..the skillet….

CLANG England fell to the ground. "What the bloody hell was that for!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN! You're scaring the poor things to death. Not only was it your fault they ended up here but now you're fighting over them!" the others looked away in shame. "Here's how it's going to go. I have a bunch of sticks of various sizes. Each one of us will pick one, the largest one means you go first. The smallest means you go last. Do I make myself clear?" the nations nodded their heads. "Alright pick a stick.

**~Another 10 minutes later~**

**Hungary pov**

After another long argument we finally decided the order. Jazz and haley will go in the order of England, The Nordics, America/Canada, China/family, Germany/Italy/Japan, Russia/Baltics/Family, France, Me and Austria, Greece/Turkey/Egypt and finally Spain/Lovino.

Looking over, I noticed the two girls asleep with Mr. Puffin snuggled between them. 'aww there so Kawaii!' all the other male nations were smiling as well. A smirk played on my lips. "I guess the strong nations even have a soft spot sometimes to hu?" Blush flooded all their cheeks, even Francis.

"Let's just take them home already" sighed England, as he grabbed Jazz and Haley. As they all walked out the door, they began to think how crazy this all was. Even more so than usual.

But something…Something deep inside them all told them that this was going to be the greatest adventure of all.


	2. Authors Note

HELLO!

Alright so I know most (or some I have no clue!) are wondering where the hek the next chapter is~

Don't worry I'm still continuing it I just have other stories I'm working on as well as other issues I'm dealing with. Example a) Finals….

If you are in high school (or any other grade that has them) then you know just how much a pain in the &% #$%^&* they are. So I've had absolutely no time to write, zip, nada, ziltch, zero, nil.

BUT I SHALL RETURN!

And please, please, PLEASE! If you have an idea for the story tell me cause sometimes my brain goes dead and I have no bloody damn clue what the hek to write!

Also I've decided if you want to send a story request I'll be glad to see if I'm able to write it or not ^.^

Or I could just be making a big fool of myself and everyone's thinking 'HA! Ya right!' Hey I don't know! Maybe you are maybe you're not *shrug*

But because I'm posting this to all my stories I'll make a list of some due dates I'm TRYING to keep.

**Hetalia: I fell off a cliff and ended up WHERE!:** First off I musty apologize to my beta RusCan-CottonCandy57-GerIta for not giving her the story yet (I am a hug procrastinator if ya haven't found out =P) Thank you for all those that have read, and all that junk you made this story worth writing and I'm so shocked how popular this actually got.

Also because I'm an idiot and haven't checked this out till now but thanks for the 4,730 VEIWS and 71 REVIEWS! I love ya guys so much T^T. ok back to the point.

I'm hopefully going to post the next chapter at the beginning of this weekend/Christmas break, because I'm trying to get it done before Christmas day because I AM planning on doing a Christmas special! Don't get too excited **;)** (Friend: -.-…..Ya right. Me: SHUT UP LET ME DREAM T^T)

FYI! Please for goodness sakes give me ideas, things you want to happen (fluff between Sarah and character, conflict, ideas something people!) I'm going brain dead and that is why my posts are getting longer and longer, and bloody freaking longer! So I beg you all to help me!

**Daughters of the Cupcake King and Nail Batter: **So sorry! I do know what I'm going to do but I just…well… been lazy and have too much stuff happening…. It's a mixture of both of them…..

Any who! The next chapter will be posted some time this weekend or next week, and like I said, I do know where the next chapter is going but I might need future ideas for what to happen with the sisters and the rest of the 2P's. Thanks I would really appreciate it ^.^

IMPORTANT! Ok there are two things.

Some romance is going to start in the story, I just haven't gotten there just yet, BUT THERE SHALL BE! You'll never expect it (well except Sora she can guess anything haha jk jk) =p I'm so excited!

I am doing a cross over story later on (like WAY later on) with this one and another story of mine called Raised by nations. I haven't been posting that story due to some…..lack of inspiration -.- but I'm getting on it. Sorry to those who have already read it . but there is just one word to explain it…

1P's

THAT'S ALL ^O^

**Raised by nations: **I'm really, really, REALLY SORRY! I know that I haven't posted but again I have no inspiration and I have a life that takes up most of my time and energy. Don't worry I will get the next chapter done soon (hopefully…..)

**Moonlight Melody:** Well I just posted this story a while ago on a whim and might not post again really soon but I'm planning on it. Probably should have figured out all the details before but sadly I did not ^ please bear with me and give advice (Constructive criticism welcomed just again, be a little nice, I'm a hug cry baby)

**TMNT: The pain of Loneliness**: Ok there is a certain guest I really have to apologize to but I couldn't. I will try and post the next chapter of this story, but I have a few other stories I'm preoccupied with, but I have been trying to do it.

FYI I did finish a bunch of it, but of course my computer shut down on me and I lost it all -.-….gotta love technology….

I'm really sorry though T^T I will try my best to get the next chapter up~

**The Humpty Lock and Dreamers Star: **We'll I just posted this story 2 weeks ago, but I do have the next few chapters. I wrote them a long time ago, though, so I have to fix them up and get everything in order, cause truthfully they need a lot of work -.-…..like A LOT but I hope you all can wait just a little long ^.^

THANKS AGAIN ^.^O

~AmyXRoseXMoon~


End file.
